Loonies, Goonies,
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from JCPiney. Blade Raid Just go round get the Machetes and Candles behind the trees and cut down the Zombies and Boneheads for Brains and go home. The Goonies Hare-Raising Idea Like with how you deal with Doom Bunnies, try to open only a small entrance for their projectiles to reach you.The Zombies are hostile and actively seeking you, so use that to your advantage.Get all the Brains and Candles and go home once you are done. Loony Baboonies Ride the Minecart to run over the Pygmies and then kill the Mama Spider to open the entrance to Kongor, but dont fight him yet. Instead, hit the wall next to the Green Key in that room and you will unlock it,then go unlock the Moss Room, as the sign says, harvest them for weapons, then creep around to the east and go inside the room with the Pygmy Shamans and grab the remaining Hammer powerups, then go to the portal to face him and get the Brains and Candles in the level and finish. Gloomy Goons Just mash everything and get all the Brains and Candles and finish. Dr Loony's Goonies Candles are strewn all over in the open. Red Key is at the Lake. To unlock the rest of the Hammer powerups before you face off with the Super Duper Zombie, you have to kill the Zombies, the Aquazoids,the Magmazoids Mush the Shroom, Stan Glass and Scary Bats. Then go in and mash him, get the last Brain and finish. Skeletons in your Closet. (Secret Level) In spite of the title, actually you can just mash them all and grab all the Brains and Candles, then go home. Survivor Island (Squash Keychain) Just your usual rafting around waters level.Mash monsters, collect Brains and Candles,rafting around the islands.Once you defeat The Thing, another raft will spawn, take it and beat some Zombies, one of which will drop a Torch, then go west into a dark area, hit the walls and there's the Squash Keychain, then go home. Doors...Decisions...Destruction A rather mixed Roly Poly and monster mash level, just be careful and mash your way through while getting all the Brains and Candles. If you want to go the Roly-Poly...Smashy-Trashy Secret Level, the entrance is a dark bottom left corner. Roly-Poly...Smashy-Trashy (Secret Level) A Roly Poly maze navigation level. But in short, just make it through all the Roly Polies and then kill the Super Duper Zombie, then go home. Baboonie & Brimstone (Pumpkin Keychain) Actually just a monster mash level in a lava theme. Once you are done mashing all the badguys, note that beating KONGOR will spawn Energy Shields nearby and the Pumpkin Keychain at the Northeastern part of the level. Midnight Train to Georgia (Rocket Keychain) Just a cavern themed monster mash level,to get the Rocket Keychain, kill all the Mucho Moss. Afraid of the Dark! Grab the Pants,then the Red Key.Lets run through the portal sequences, because it's confusing. Note the Hammer Keychain is near the level exit after you kill all the Xeno Hunters,Grab all the Brains and Candles and finish. Besieged By Big Bosses! (Key of Lunacy) Just your usual boss monster mash level, but you need to grab the keys from here to get your firepower first. Because you can only carry 3 Yellow Keys at once,you pretty much need to keep making trips back and forth between this maze and the southwestern part of the map. Note that the Key of Lunacy is in the storage shed as well. Note the Green Key only appears when the switch behind The Sphinxter is flipped and Matilda spawns. Make sure to kill ALL bosses,then you can finish. Reckless Rider On A Rage! A very huge complex Cavern level. Just make your way through the level, beating badguys,collecting Brains and Candles and go finish. Simply Smashing! Just be careful with the Roly Polies, mash the Zombies,then the Centipumpkin, then gather the Brains and Candles and go home. Batter up! Just push the blocks to quickly seal up the cave where the Scary Bats are endlessly spawning from and then solve the puzzle, kill the badguys that come through and get the Brains and Candles and finish. Amazing Maze! Just another watery land maze level with monsters to mash and a switch gimmick that ether spawns a monster or hammer powerup. After you get all the Brains, a raft will spawn to the small island to the north for the coins.Just mash the monsters, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. For the record, here's the secret level entrance for Eensy Weesy Island. Eensy Weesy Island Another huge level, but island themed. Lets go through it like this. Note the Red Key is hidden here, specifically. Other than that, just raft around the island, mash badguys, gather the Brains and Candles, then head to the level exit and finish. Round 'em Up! For starters, push the crate arrangement like this,then lure the monsters into the portals. Once you have finished teleporting them into that room, just grab all the powerups in the maze, go to this crate push maze here. I recommend for the crate push maze here to like this so you have access around. Then just grab all the Hammers and mash away. The last Bonehead will drop the Yellow key, which you can use on the Yellow door to the south, which has Coins in the darkness.Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from JCPiney